


Décédé

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [28]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug ne semble pas aller bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Décédé

Smaug dormait dans le fauteuil du hobbit. C'était normalement le seul objet que le dragon n'utilisait jamais, ce qui signifiait problème.

Des légères flammes sortaient du nez de Smaug, sa respiration forte résonnait dans la pièce calme et après un instant, il rouvrit les yeux, l'air habituellement ennuyé.

« Je devrais être mort. »

Bilbo se figea un instant. Smaug se fichait des dates, peut-être était-ce instinctif, mais c'était aujourd'hui, où le dragon était "mort" officiellement.

« Tu... Voudrais l'être ?  
\- ... Non. J'ai... Un trésor à garder. »

Bilbo souffla, puis répondu, soulagé.

« Il pleut.  
\- Hm... »


End file.
